


Pikachu of My Heart

by baekingneeds



Series: 12 Days of Chanbaek Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Humour, Kinda awkward but cute Chanyeol, M/M, lots of pokemon references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: Chanyeol believed that 'Baekhyun' and 'Vulpix' were almost synonymous because they were both adorable and someone and some Pokémon that he wanted. Gotta catch them all, right?





	Pikachu of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late. Yeah I cheated and changed the date OTL But I really couldn't finish writing this one (it's supposed to be way longer than this...OTL maybe I'll upload the deleted parts another time :'D) I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS ONE and I'm sad I didn't have more time to write it >< (it was already halfway written and it would take a way longer time to start an entirely new fic so...)
> 
> By the way, this is unrelated to the story but the Vampire AU has a continuation (like I tweeted) XD
> 
> [Tweet](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds) me if you enjoyed reading this or slip into my DMs or just let me know because they make me really happy!!
> 
> Someone talk to me and motivate me to write please and I really want to make new friends so say hi if you want to be friends! ><
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

“Vulpix at nine o clock,” Jongdae helpfully provided to Chanyeol. “With Hoothoot,” he added with a frown.

Chanyeol mirrored his expression as he looked at the direction Jongdae had just mentioned and found Byun Baekhyun, the love of his life, the light to his soul, and the colours of his mind. Except Baekhyun didn’t know any of that yet. He also found Do Kyungsoo walking next to Baekhyun.

Turning back to Jongdae, Chanyeol asked very seriously, “since when was Kyungsoo Hoothoot?”

“Since always?”

Frown deepening, Chanyeol leaned forward. “I thought he was Noctowl?”

“Hoothoot’s easier to say,” Jongdae argued and Chanyeol grimaced. Kim Jongdae was so lazy.

They both turned to Jongin at the same time, making the younger move away until he couldn’t anymore because there was an obstacle called Sehun in his way. “What?” he asked, not liking the way Chanyeol and Jongdae were looking at him.

“Is Kyungsoo more of a Hoothoot or a Noctowl?” Chanyeol demanded and moved closer to Jongin.

On the other side of the table, Jongdae stood up to lean in towards Jongin, his eyes threatening the younger boy to say ‘Hoothoot’ or else.

“Or else what?” Jongin asked Jongdae, perplexed, his brows knitting together.

Eyes narrowing, Jongdae waited a few seconds before he shrugged casually with his lower lip jutted out and he sat down again, not really interested in intimidating poor Jongin. But he was curious about the younger boy’s answer. “So?”

“I don’t know,” Jongin rushed out hurriedly and Sehun scoffed. He jammed an elbow into Sehun’s side, making the youngest of the group choke on his potato. “I don’t know,” he repeated as Chanyeol looked at him suspiciously, not believing his words.

“Jongin,” Sehun heaved out painfully while hitting his chest lightly with his fist. “Always thought of Kyungsoo as more of a Rowlet.”

Jongin whipped his head to glare at Sehun and the younger simply pointed to the remaining potatoes on his plate to explain his betrayal.

“Rowlet?” Chanyeol was still frowning. “That’s…”

“Cute,” Jongdae completed Chanyeol’s sentence and matched his frown.

“Are you two ever going to stop frowning?” Sehun asked, his own brows knitting together. “Oh great, it’s contagious.”

Jongin was shaking his head in disbelief, muttering to himself about needing new and better friends.

“I think Kyungsoo’s more of a Hoothoot, by the way,” Sehun said suddenly. “Thanks for asking.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes while Jongdae lifted his hand for a high-five which Sehun didn’t want to give him. If Sehun had been ignoring Chanyeol, the older would probably start moping in an attempt to make him feel guilty but Jongdae wasn’t doing any of that because Jongdae was a pretty chill guy. It was a little ironic though because Jongdae was the Theatre Major while Chanyeol was a Medical Student.

Looking at his wristwatch, Chanyeol started cursing by using dark type Pokémon names as he stuffed the remainder of his sandwich into his mouth as Jongdae stared in awe before loudly telling Sehun that he wanted a big mouth too. Chanyeol scowled because Jongdae had a bigger mouth. In fact, Jongdae had the _biggest_ mouth out of the four of them but he couldn’t talk with his mouth full.

“Have fun in the library!” Jongdae mocked when Chanyeol stood up while slinging his backpack over his bag.

The taller glared at his friend before grabbing another textbook from the table and walking away after waving to Jongin because only Jongin waved goodbye. Sehun probably didn’t even notice that he just left.

Before Chanyeol left the cafeteria, he turned to look at Baekhyun’s table, wondering when he’ll get the chance to talk to the other. He sighed then shook his head and started to walk away.

His crush on Baekhyun had come unexpectedly. Like all things in Chanyeol’s life, his crush on Baekhyun had led back to Pokémon, or Pokémon GO to be more specific. He had started to play the game ever since it had been released so it had been more than a year since Chanyeol had started. Of course, his starter Pokémon was Pikachu. Over the course of playing the game, Chanyeol had managed to catch many types of Pokémons, even rare ones like Venusaur and many more. He had also managed to catch a lot of his personal favourites but there was one Pokémon that had remained elusive until now. Vulpix.

The first time Vulpix had appeared had been during Chanyeol’s break at the café he was working at. It had appeared out of the blue and Chanyeol had been caught off-guard, especially when he had looked away from his phone and had seen the most adorable boy ever. The stranger had soft brown hair that looked almost red (like Vulpix’s fur) under the light. His facial features were soft as well but they had a certain definition which made him look ethereal. On top of that, he had a jawline that would put Kabutops’ hands to shame.

Chanyeol had been so distracted by the stranger that when he had looked back to his phone, Vulpix had already disappeared. Disheartened but hopeful, Chanyeol had believed that Vulpix and him would cross paths again. He had faith that it would be sooner than later. But never mind Vulpix at that moment because Chanyeol had been star struck. Unfortunately for Chanyeol, when he had looked away from his phone, the beautiful stranger had vanished as well. Again, disheartened but hopeful, Chanyeol had believed that the gorgeous person and him would cross paths again. He had faith that it would be sooner than later.

Later on in the day, Chanyeol had found out that the stranger’s name was Byun Baekhyun and was a Business Major. The information had been from one of his stalker best friends, Oh Sehun.

And luckily for Chanyeol, he had placed the right bets so the next time he had seen both Vulpix and Baekhyun had been the very next day at the very same place at the very same time. It had been a Mewtwo-sent opportunity for him to catch Vulpix and approach Baekhyun. He hadn’t planned on failing that second time. But things had never gone according to plan for Chanyeol. Never.

He had wanted to catch Vulpix first because Baekhyun had been reading a book so there had been a high chance that Baekhyun would not be leaving soon. Meanwhile, Vulpix had a really high chance of disappearing any moment. Pokémons were fickle like that. As Chanyeol had been about to catch Vulpix, the most terrible thing had occurred. He hadn’t had enough Poké Balls and all he could do had been to watch Vulpix until the foxlike Pokémon had disappeared from his screen yet again. He had been heartbroken. Though at least, Baekhyun had still been there. As Chanyeol had been about to approach Baekhyun, the café manager had told him to get back to work because they had been short on manpower so Chanyeol had no choice but to end his break there and then. It had been tragic. All Chanyeol could do had been to work and watch as Baekhyun had left the shop shortly afterwards.

The incident had made Chanyeol lose faith in meeting both Vulpix and Baekhyun ever again. True enough, he had gone by a whole week without seeing the pair at all.

Until finally, one day when he had been in the cafeteria with Jongdae, Jongin, and Jonghun…Sehun, Vulpix had appeared again and then there had been Byun Baekhyun, walking into the cafeteria with someone who looked like an owl. But that hadn’t been all. Baekhyun had dyed his hair and it had been a flaming red colour that had looked even more like Vulpix’s fur.

Thinking that everything had been going well, Chanyeol had been going to catch Vulpix when something horrible had happened. He hadn’t had enough Poké Balls _again_. That time though, Baekhyun had sat in the cafeteria until the next period had begun. It hadn’t made Chanyeol feel any better about losing Vulpix yet again.

Maybe it was a curse but the exact same thing had kept on happening over the course of one year – Vulpix and Baekhyun appearing at the same time within Chanyeol’s near vicinity and then just so magically, Chanyeol would always have insufficient Poké Balls and he would be too nervous to talk to Baekhyun. Jongdae had started to say that Chanyeol never had Poké Balls to catch Vulpix because he didn’t have any balls to approach Baekhyun. The two things weren’t mutually exclusive apparently.

But that had also been how Baekhyun’s codename, ‘Vulpix’, for the gang had come about. They had also decided to give Kyungsoo, aka the guy who was always with Baekhyun (“it’s Baekhyun’s who’s always with Kyungsoo!” Jongin would argue and no one would care) the codename ‘Noctowl’. Though apparently, he was now ‘Hoothoot’ or known very affectionately as ‘Rowlet’ by Jongin.

So after observing Baekhyun for over a year, Chanyeol had realised some very important things about the other like how kind the other was, how polite he was, and how sweet he was. He also noticed that Baekhyun had _a lot_ of friends from different faculties. Basically, one way or the other, Chanyeol had found himself falling for Baekhyun.

Walking into the library, Chanyeol instantly headed for his usual seat and set his bag down before taking a seat himself. Being a medical student and working part-time was difficult. On top of that, he had to make time for his friends and his games. It wasn’t easy but Chanyeol wasn’t one to give up. Like how he still hadn’t given up on catching Vulpix or getting to know Baekhyun.

After hours of studying, Chanyeol decided that it was break time. A strange sense of déjà vu had hit him but he shook it away.

Opening Pokémon GO, Chanyeol grinned when he saw his usual hotspot filled with different kinds of Pokémons for him to catch. He had been too distracted catching the various Pokémons that just kept on appearing to notice that someone was now standing next to his table.

“Excuse me...”

Just then, Vulpix appeared on Chanyeol’s screen, making the other gasp loudly. A few shushes sounded around him and Chanyeol looked up from his phone apologetically though no one was paying him any attention. When he finally glanced at the person standing beside his table, his mouth dropped open. It was none other than Byun Baekhyun.

“The library’s full and this is the only table that still has space so…” Baekhyun smiled sheepishly. “Do you mind sharing?”

Chanyeol looked around and saw an empty seat at another corner that he assumed Baekhyun probably hadn’t noticed. But he wasn’t going to tell Baekhyun that because it would make him come across as rude and why would he say no to Baekhyun sharing a study table with him when he had only been trying to talk to the other for one year?

He must have stayed silent for too long because Baekhyun said, “I can find another table if you have friends coming soon.” Baekhyun pointed to the general direction of where the other study tables were.

Immediately, Chanyeol shook his head and gestured for Baekhyun to have a seat. “I don’t have any friends coming over.” He couldn’t imagine Jongdae in the library. Jongdae didn’t even have to be in the library anyway, being a Theatre Major and all. Jongin was a Dance Major so he didn’t have to visit the library either. And then Sehun was a…an Economics Major and he _should_ use the library but truth to be told, Chanyeol had never seen the youngest in the library or even heard that Sehun was going to the library before. Chanyeol honestly thought that Sehun should major in bullshit instead. “Have a seat, please.”

 _Please_? He sounded so desparate.

Nodding, Baekhyun thanked Chanyeol and took a seat opposite the latter.

“Chanyeol, right?” Baekhyun grinned at the other as he started to take out his business textbooks. “I see you working at the café near the dorms sometimes.”

“Oh yeah. I work there part-time,” Chanyeol explained, resisting the urge to reopen the Pokémon GO application to see if Vulpix was still there. “Baekhyun, was it? I see you in the café a lot.”

Baekhyun laughed softly as he nodded. “I live in the dorms and it’s a nice place to study,” he answered easily with a small shrug. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said suddenly, the sheepish smile from before back on his face. “I shouldn't be disturbing you.”

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol replied with a sincere smile. Besides, he wasn’t studying anyway but Baekhyun had probably thought that he had been searching up some medical term on his phone.

They both fell into silence after that as they read their own textbooks and made their own notes, minding their own business.

Time passed quickly and before Chanyeol knew it, the bell announcing that the library was closing soon sounded and there was an announcement shortly after telling students to leave and to remember to take their belongings.

Looking up from his book, Chanyeol saw that Baekhyun had fallen asleep and he couldn’t bear to wake the other up so he simply watched the other and tried not to feel like a creep. Only when he saw the librarian doing his rounds to chase students out of the library did he gently tap Baekhyun’s shoulder.

The other only woke up after a particularly hard shake though. And he looked so adorable that Chanyeol’s heart melted. His droopy eyes looked even droopier and he looked confused as he tried to get rid of the haze from his mind.

Suddenly, Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “I fell asleep?” he gasped. “I’m so sorry!” He said to Chanyeol.

“Why are you apologising?” Chanyeol asked with a laugh.

“So,” Baekhyun began once they were out of the library. “Do you want to do this again tomorrow?”

“Do what?” Chanyeol asked, not getting what Baekhyun was trying to say.

“Study together in the library,” Baekhyun replied quickly, flashing Chanyeol a wide smile.

Chanyeol opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally got a hold of himself. “Yeah. Sure!”

“See you tomorrow then,” Baekhyun told him, sweet smile still on his face as he waved Chanyeol goodbye before walking off to his dorms.

Not believing his luck, Chanyeol pinched his arm to make sure that it was real. It was alright and his arm was hurting. Watching Baekhyun’s back until it disappeared at a turn, Chanyeol pulled out his phone and checked his Pokémon GO application.

The map appeared the same time Chanyeol started to walk back to his shared apartment and Chanyeol saw how Vulpix vanished from his screen. He stopped walking as he tried to process what had just happened.

Vulpix had been on his map until he had opened the application.

Screw his life.

But his life wasn’t all that bad, especially with all his study sessions with Baekhyun. They had been studying together for weeks when one day, out of the blue, a strange sense of courage had suddenly overtaken Chanyeol and he couldn’t even process what he had been doing when he had asked Baekhyun to be his boyfriend. But it had been the best decision ever.

“Can you go out with me?” Chanyeol had asked lamely.

“Yes,” Baekhyun had replied while laughing as he had thrown his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

And that was how Chanyeol and Baekhyun got into an official relationship and Chanyeol had been on cloud nine ever since. Their study dates in the library continued as usual and everything was pretty much the same except that they went out together and held hands and hugged a lot.

 

It was already noon and Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been studying together in the library since eight a.m. when it had opened.

“You want to get out of here?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol closed his book immediately.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Grinning, Baekhyun picked up all of his books and waited for Chanyeol to finish packing up his things before leaving the library together.

“Do you want to come to my room?” Baekhyun asked, sounding a little nervous and uncertain.

“Okay,” Chanyeol replied easily without thinking much.

They reached Baekhyun’s dorm ten minutes later and wordless, Baekhyun had led the other to his room. He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him, indicating for Chanyeol to sit there.

“I’ve never been to the dorms before,” Chanyeol mused as he looked around Baekhyun’s room while leaning back on his hands.

“Where do you live?”

“At the apartment complex opposite the café with my three best friends,” Chanyeol answered as he turned to Baekhyun with a smile. He frowned when he saw how uneasy Baekhyun looked.

“That’s nice.” Baekhyun looked at him, a strained smile on his face.

“Is something wrong?” Chanyeol asked worriedly, sitting straight.

“Can we kiss?”

Everything around Chanyeol froze and he probably forgot to breathe. He stared at Baekhyun and saw a blush slowly spreading over the other’s face and he could feel his own face heating up.

“Okay,” Chanyeol said before his brain could process what he was saying.

The tension from Baekhyun’s shoulder was released. “Gosh. Okay. I was so scared. I thought you were uninterested in me because it’s been weeks and all we’ve done is holding hands. I thought you didn’t want to kiss me. I thought – ”

The rest of Baekhyun’s words were cut short as Chanyeol sealed his lips over Baekhyun’s. He didn’t really do it right so he ended up kissing the side of Baekhyun’s lips instead but Baekhyun rectified that easily and moved until their lips were fully touching.

It was slow and sloppy, uncoordinated and messy, but it felt nice. 

Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss suddenly when he felt Chanyeol moving way too much. He frowned when he saw that Chanyeol’s eyes were wide open and looking over his head. “Were you kissing with your eyes open?”

“No,” Chanyeol said quickly and shut his eyes, his brows furrowed.

Jaw dropping, Baekhyun couldn’t believe that Chanyeol hadn’t even realised that they _weren’t_ kissing anymore despite it being quite obvious. Then Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was still resting his arms on top of his shoulders and that they were moving. Craning his neck a little, Baekhyun saw that Chanyeol’s phone was behind his head and the screen showed a few Pokémons and pinkish-purplish circle thingies. He didn’t play the game but he knew its name.

“Are you playing Pokémon GO while you were kissing me?” Baekhyun deadpanned, already knowing the answer.

Instantly, Chanyeol opened his eyes wide. His eyes darted back and forth between his phone’s screen and Baekhyun’s face.

“No,” he eventually lied and Baekhyun huffed, pushing Chanyeol away and crossing his arms.

Pushing Chanyeol off his bed, the taller stumbled to get his footing right. Just as soon as he was balanced, Baekhyun was already pushing out of his room into the small living room and then finally out of the door after he had opened it.

“Don’t come back,” Baekhyun hissed and slammed the door in Chanyeol’s face.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t one to give up.

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol adjusted his glasses and pressed his shirt down a few times before he knocked on Baekhyun’s door. It should be the right apartment unit because Chanyeol got the address directly from Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo wasn’t A Jongdae who would give him a random stranger’s address in such a situation. Chanyeol started to contemplate finding better friends.

As the minutes passed and the door remained closed, the more worried Chanyeol became. What if it was the wrong door? He looked around and the place looked familiar and he vaguely recognised the potted plants in front of the door on the right. This was ridiculous, he was just here a few hours ago. Getting Baekhyun’s address from Kyungsoo was just to make sure that he wasn’t wrong about the place. Nodding determinedly, Chanyeol was certain that he was at the right door. But maybe Baekhyun wasn’t in the dorm and was out with his friends or something celebrating their break up? Did they break up? What if Baekhyun looked through the peephole and saw Chanyeol and decided not to open the door?

The last thought made Chanyeol gasp aloud and he immediately covered the hole with his thumb before he knocked again.

Just then the door swung open, startling Chanyeol, making him jump back.

“Sorry, I was in the sho…wer,” Baekhyun slowed down at the end when he saw that it was Chanyeol who was standing at his doorstep. “What are you doing here?” he asked sharply. “I thought I told you not to come back.”

Chanyeol winced at how annoyed Baekhyun sounded and he started to rethink his grand apology plan. He didn’t even have flowers or anything. Maybe he should come back another day.

“Are you going to say anything?” Baekhyun snapped impatiently, hand going to the door.

“Yes!” Chanyeol said immediately, glancing fearfully at Baekhyun’s hand on the door. “Please wait a while.”

“Wait?” Baekhyun repeated, raising a brow, not believing his own ears.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol rushed out, his eyes sincere.

Pressing his lips together into a thin line, Baekhyun inhaled deeply. He nodded. “Continue. I’m listening.”

“It’s just that Vulpix always appears around you,” Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun frowned at him in confusion.

“Vulpix?”

“It’s a rare Pokémon,” Chanyeol answered simply.

Tilting his head, Baekhyun frowned at Chanyeol. “I thought everyone wanted Pikachu.”

At the mention of Pikachu’s name, Chanyeol beamed proudly. “Pikachu’s my starter Pokémon.”

“Starter Pokémon?”

“When I started the game!”

Baekhyun stared at him for a few moments before nodding and flashing Chanyeol a wide grin. “Okay! Thanks for telling me!” he said enthusiastically before he scowled. “Bye,” he said in a monotonous voice before pushing the door close.

But before the door could shut, Chanyeol placed a hand on it to prevent it from closing.

Glaring at Chanyeol, Baekhyun put in more force but to no avail. Damn, Chanyeol was strong. So Baekhyun gave up and allowed Chanyeol to open the door.

“What else do you want?” Baekhyun asked in exasperation.

“I’ve never dated anyone before,” Chanyeol said very seriously. “I’ve never kissed anyone either.”

Opening his mouth, Baekhyun found no words to say.

“So this, us,” Chanyeol gestured between them. “It’s all very new to me and I don’t really know how I should act.”

“I’m pretty sure that not using your phone to play a game while kissing someone else is common sense,” Baekhyun retorted stubbornly. “Oh, wait. Let me guess. You _have_ to catch Vulpix because it’s really rare and it seems to always appear whenever I’m around!” he continued sarcastically.

“No,” Chanyeol replied simply with a frown. “It’s because you’re so hot and we were in your room, sitting on your bed, and then we started kissing. It made me panic because I was afraid that I was a sucky kisser. Opening the game was the fastest and easiest way to calm myself down.”

“Oh…wow…I…” Once again, Baekhyun was at a loss for words. He settled for not saying anything and waited for the other to continue.

“Yeah. So I’m sorry…” Chanyeol looked down at his feet. “And I’ll stop playing Pokémon GO.”

“Wait, what?” Baekhyun asked, confused as to why Chanyeol wanted to stop playing one of his favourite games.

“Because you don’t like it…” Chanyeol said softly, still not daring to meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

The Business student let out a frustrated noise that made Chanyeol look up at him in worry.

“I never said I didn’t like it!”

“But you got so angry…” Chanyeol’s voice trailed off at the end and he averted his gaze again, fixing it on the side of Baekhyun’s door.

“Because you were playing the game while you were _kissing_ me,” Baekhyun explained. When Chanyeol didn’t say anything, Baekhyun sighed and pulled Chanyeol into his house before pushing the door shut.

“Does this mean that you’re not going to break up with me?” Chanyeol asked hopefully as he stared at Baekhyun.

“I was never going to break up with you!” Baekhyun exclaimed. His eyes softened. “This is what couples do. We get into fights and one of us or both of us get mad but it doesn’t mean that we’re going to break up. And I don’t mind you playing the game. Just,” Baekhyun paused, lifting a finger. “Don’t do it while you’re kissing me.”

“Of course! I won’t anymore, I swear,” Chanyeol raised a hand, his eyes sincere and his voice serious, making Baekhyun chuckle at his declaration.

“Now kiss me,” Baekhyun said softly, stepping closer to Chanyeol.

“Gladly,” Chanyeol replied, throwing his phone onto Baekhyun’s couch and making the other laugh before closing the distance between their lips.

Breaking the kiss, Baekhyun tilted his head. “Why do you guys call Kyungsoo ‘Hoothoot’ by the way?”

“Um,” Chanyeol began, not entirely sure how to explain to Baekhyun that his best friend looked like an owl. “Can we talk about that later?”

Shrugging, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol in for another kiss. Talking about Hoothoot could definitely wait for another time.

Baekhyun pulled away again and Chanyeol made a noise of protest. “You’re a _great_ kisser, by the way,” Baekhyun said quickly.

Without waiting for Chanyeol to say anything, Baekhyun was back to kissing him again.

Chanyeol hadn’t caught Vulpix yet but he caught something better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds)! I'm really friendly I don't bite lols
> 
> xoxo


End file.
